


Hard Beginnings

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Fyr rolls for initiative and gets minus five, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: A venture into Strangely Awkward territory.





	

Blushing, apparently, was a thing. Clammy hands, too. Fyr was, on the first glance, seconds from a heart attack from the stress alone, and Cosimo honestly did not know whether to laugh or cry. That... thing between them took a sudden turn into the Strangely Awkward territory, and all the bravery and ice-cold determination with which Fyr went into the battle disappeared without a trace. 

It seemed important to try anyway, even if Fyr's uncertainty was eating away at Cosimo's resolve. After all, Pelor never helped those who did not try themselves. Before he could do anything to break the uncomfortable silence, Fyr stepped back, and smiled. Cosimo could see the mischief in his eyes.

"Never thought I'll see you nervous like that," he said. "The hoards of demons at our heels - you don't even bat an eye, but now? I have to make an impression then, I'm really glad."

Cosimo scoffed and tried to hit the idiot on the head with the book he was holding nervously all this time, but Fyr...

Fyr went for something else.

They were fine.


End file.
